At The Movies
by Extended-Wings09
Summary: Basically Harry, Ron and Draco's families go and watch 'HP and the philosopher's stone'. Post DH. A bit of Rose/Scorpius. One-shot. Please R&R!


**I was watching HBP the other day, and I suddenly thought... hm... what would Harry and them think when they saw the movie?**

**And so... after several weeks, I put my idea into words...**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**And please Review!!!!!!**

* * *

The movie theatre was full.

No, scrap that.

The movie theatre was bursting at its seams with muggles.

Literally.

Everywhere Ron Weasley looked, there were muggles everywhere. He saw a big, fat muggle that (according to Harry) looked like Vernon Dursley walk into the cinema carrying bags and bags of candies and popcorn, he saw skinny muggles being pushed shamelessly around as taller people dived for the best seats, he heard screaming die-hard fans dressing up in (what they thought were) wizard robes, and more than once, he saw children kicking and squealing in excitement at each other.

He shuddered.

Honestly, he had nothing against muggles (seeing as his own wife was a muggleborn) but sometimes he really doubted their sanity.

They were crazy, the whole lot.

No, correction. Calling them insane and crazy was an _understatement._

He pulled his eldest child, Rose Weasley, closer to him. "Remind me again why I am here, dressed up as a muggle and eating poppies?" he moaned to his neighbour, Harry.

"It's _popcorn,_ dad, you should've taken Muggle Studies," Rose said distastefully, answering for her uncle. "And_ you_ were the one who wanted to see this movie. You said it would be 'bloody funny' at what muggles' perception of Hogwarts and the wizarding community was like."

Ron tried to not roll his eyes. _Blimey, she sounds more and more like Hermione,_ he thought to himself. He shivered, one was enough-not that he didn't love Hermione, of course, it's just that... well, let's just leave it that one Hermione was more than enough.

Harry untangled himself from James and Al, trying to stop James from sliding Chocolate Frogs down Al's muggle shirt. His glasses were askew, and he already looked tired, though the movie hadn't even started.

"I'm beginning to think we picked the wrong date to watch this," Harry muttered, standing up and dusting a few stray popcorn bits off his jacket. Harry had the sense to suggest that they just rent the DVDs and watch it at Hermione's parents' place, but Ron had insisted that they go to the movies and 'experience the craziness of muggles'. When Hermione handed over some muggle money to her husband, Harry swore Ron was nearly skipping as he apparated to Kings Cross station.

Now, a few hours later, and accompanied by their children, Ron was far from skipping in happiness. He slouched down low in his chair, dully picking out some buttered popcorn and occasionally sipped at a fizzy drink.

Rose, on the other hand, was busy murmuring to herself. "Ooh, so those are escaptors, I had thought they looked more rusty, being made out of that shiny metal thing...." her eyes were glazed and fixed in a dreamy expression not unlike Luna Lovegood's.

"ARGH! James, stop that! It ain't funny!" Al yelled, twisting in his chair and shaking his body violently as James let another Chocolate Frog down his back. James smirked and opened another packet. "Aw, come on Al, it's just a Frog..." he said, grinning, chewing on a Bertie Bott's every flavour bean.

Harry sighed. Today was the day muggles decided to dedicate one whole day in watching 'Harry Potter' films. They could watch all eight movies in one go, for the price of watching six movies only. When Harry and saw the advertisement in the muggle newspaper several weeks ago, he was surprised that muggles knew about him and Hogwarts.

_Perhaps muggles aren't as stupid as they were made out to be_, Harry mused. _But then again, when millions of wizarding folk celebrated the death of Voldemort twenty three years ago, and didn't exactly blend in with the unsuspecting muggles, some of them must have caught on and joined in._

They've even made eight 'Harry Potter' films dedicated to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the hundreds that fought in the battle. Now billions and billions of people had this weird thought that Harry and his friends looked like some teenagers (fine, they were no longer teenagers) that played them

He personally thought he looked, _ahem,_ more handsome than that actor who played him.

Of course, Ginny had rolled her eyes when he made that statement to her earlier that day.

Never mind, back to the story.

The erupting noise around him suddenly dimmed when the lights were turned off and the screen flickered on. Hugo, Rose's brother, had unstuck his fingers from his ears, knowing that it was now safe to do so.

As the opening music played, Harry had to admit, it did look pretty impressive. But heck, he had paid Merlin-knows how much to see these films, and they better be good.

Or else.

He settled back in his seat, and noticed that James and Al had quietened down also. The corners of his mouth twitched. It was only five seconds into the film, yet it had silenced the bickering two.

Truly, it was a miracle.

"Excuse me...moving through..." Three people squeezed past them as they sat down beside Harry's sons.

Ron froze, recognizing the voice. He leaned forward and peered over towards his left.

"Merlins beard!" he exclaimed as he caught sight of the three. Muggles all around him gave him dirty looks and shushed him. Someone (Ron bet it was that twitchy kid behind him) even threw a wet, chewed up jelly bean at him.

Ron picked up the lolly and threw it back at the boy, telling him to stick it up his....

Yeah. Let's not get too descriptive.

"What, am I not allowed to enjoy muggle flims now, Weasel?" The pale, blond haired man drawled.

"Shush, dad!" Scorpius told his father, his eyes glued to the screen.

To both Harry's and Ron's amusement, Draco Malfoy opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before murmuring a "Sorry, son," and settling into the comfortable seats.

Rose heard the commotion and tutted at the adults. "Parents," she muttered in an air of annoyance.

As the boy playing Harry appeared on the screen, James gave a loud snort that caused the girls in front to look back disapprovingly. "James, be quiet," Harry whispered. He _really _wanted to make it out of here alive.

"Sorry dad, it's just...he looks so, well, different to you! He's small and cute!" James said.

Harry frowned. "You think I wasn't cute when I was eleven?"

James wisely (for the first time in his life) chose not to reply.

As each character appeared on the screen, Harry, Ron and Draco made cynic comments about how they looked.

"Honestly, they should've casted a fatter boy, Dudley was about twice as big as that boy!" Harry muttered.

"Ugh! Is that supposed to be _me_?" Ron exclaimed angrily, "I did not look so... so....titchy!"

"Actually, you did," Draco informed him, he couldn't resist it. "You were so_ small_ and so _skinny,_ it _really _broke my heart!" He continued, doing a cruel imitation of Ron's mother.

"Yeah? Well look at _you!_ Hair all gelled up and everything! That boy actually looks a thousand times better than you did!" Ron retorted.

"You_ both_ looked stupid!" Harry said, "The people casting the actors obviously over estimated your looks. They, however, underestimated mine-"

"-and that mudblood Granger did _not _look like that!" Malfoy cut in, "As I recall she was much more..._hairy."_

"Oi! You shut up about my wife!" Ron said, red in the face. It was now hard to see where his fringe ended and where his forehead was.

"Ooh, touched a nerve did I Weasel? Well I was just stating the facts, no need to get upset." Draco smirked.

"Honestly, Draco, we are in _public,_ please do not humiliate me and your son," Astoria placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and firmly pushed him down into his seat.

"Er, yes dear." Draco said meekly.

Harry and Ron gave each other amused looks.

"And, Draco, I must admit that fellow playing as you, did, maybe, look a tiny bit better than you did." Astoria said, with a hint of a smile.

"Wha-him-me? No!" Draco spluttered. "You're my wife! Aren't I supposed to be the best looking man in the world?"

"I was just stating the facts, no need to get upset," Astoria responded coolly. Draco's pale face flushed as he heard the familiar words.

If Harry had doubted whether anyone could beat Draco, all doubts were washed away as he heard the Malfoy couple's exchange. Astoria really was good, he had to give her that.

"Oh Merlin!" Al gasped, as Fluffy came into view. "He wasn't that scary, was he dad?"

"No, he was much bigger, and much more ferocious," Harry and Ron said at the same time.

"Course, he was no match for us, he was totally begging at our feet when we were done with him, wasn't he Harry?" Ron boasted.

Harry nodded seriously.

"Well _I _heard from mum that all you did was scream at him the first time you met him," Rose said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Busted.

Harry and Ron turned into identical shades of red (how Ron managed to deepen the red on his face was beyond any of them). "Oh, er, that," Ron coughed, "Well, your mother might've been, er, not so truthful to you, Rosie. She probably didn't want to give you nightmares about the real affair."

Rose gave him a scathing look. "Are you implying that _my _mum, and _your_ wife, lied to me?"

"Er-no, that's not what I-"

"Then what did you mean? Surely it wouldn't hurt so much to admit that you screamed and defeated Fluffy by playing the flute?"

Ron, flustered, failed to produce a word.

"Er-um, ugh, I-"

"Remember dad, honesty is the best policy."

"Yes Rosie." Ron said, bowing his head.

Both Draco and Harry curled up in their seats, struggling to contain their laughter as tears of mirth flowed down their cheeks.

"Hey dad, where's your invisibility cloak?" James asked suddenly.

Harry blanked out. "What?"

"Oh, don't lie. I know you have an invisibility cloak."

"Well, I do. But why're you-?"

"Well, dad, it's my birthday soon..."

"Are you asking me for my cloak?"

"No. I didn't ask, dad, just...giving a hint as to what would be the _perfect _present."

"Just say it, James, you want my invisibility cloak to pull pranks on people."

"Actually, that wasn't my intention. I've grown up dad."

Harry stared at his son, who looked so strong and innocent.

Wait. _Innocent?_ James Potter?

Yeah right.

"No." Harry said firmly. "I've hidden it well. You won't find it."

"Aww, dad, come on, I said I wasn't going to use it prank anyone!"

"Oh, in that case..."

"I promise. Look, I'll even get Al to write witness reports to you saying that I didn't use it for pranks!"

Harry still wasn't convinced. It seemed like a fishy deal to him.

"Dad...."

"We'll see. I'll discuss this with your mother."

James huffed. That was definitely not the answer he was hoping for. Asking his mother for the invisibility cloak was a lost cause.

"Oooh, look at how _noble _you look," Draco sneered, " 'Do you want to stop Snape or not?' "

"Shut it, Malfoy. You weren't even there."

"If I was, I wouldn't have panicked when the Devil's Snare trapped me-"

"I didn't panic!" Ron argued.

Draco snorted, a sound that neither Harry nor Ron had heard him produce before.

"And look at Potter, all brave and facing the Dark Lord-"

"Thanks for the compliment, Malfoy. I know, if you were there, you would've buckled straight away." Harry said with a smile.

"I didn't-"

"Don't tell me you didn't see the scene in the Forbidden Forest? They did a pretty accurate job there-"

"I was not scared-"

"You were."

"Was not."

"Was, you were so scared, you were nearly pissing your pants."

"Uncle Harry!" Rose hissed, "watch your language!"

"Sorry, Rose. I meant, you were nearly crapping-"

"Uncle Harry!"

"Okay, I meant that you were frightened. You ran off at the sight of-"

"I went to inform that half-giant I found the unicorn!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!"

"Dad, will you please keep it down? I can't hear what Dumbledore is saying."

"Sorry, Scorpius. But I wasn't scared."

Harry snorted, but didn't reply. Rose was shooting venomous looks at him.

"Dad, you've got to admit, Mr. Potter did seem brave." Scorpius said, watching as the Slytherin's decorations were changed into Gryffindor's.

"B-brave? Potter? Son, I think you've got it wrong."

"Actually, professor told us that Mr. Potter faced Voldemort many times, but managed to come out alive each time, that's incredibly brave of him, you have to admit it."

"I-"

"Dear, shush, people are giving me angry looks." Astoria butted in.

"Sorry-"

"OI, WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT!" The big muggle Ron had seen before yelled at them. "GOD, I COULDN'T HEAR WHAT THEY WERE SAYING BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE PLAYING FAIRYTALE! TAKE YOUR ACT SOMEPLACE ELSE!"

The credits rolled in, and the lights flickered back on. All around the group, muggles were muttering angrily and were casting furious and annoyed looks at them.

Harry gulped.

"Er, I think... maybe we should leave. I mean, it's obvious from the first movie that it's not accurate. I mean, I was better looking... so let's leave okay?" Harry asked.

The three families all nodded and they all trooped out.

"That," Ron said with a triumphant tone, "was a complete failure."

To his surprise, Draco nodded in agreement. "That flim was, ah, what's that word? Crap."

"It's film! F-I-L-M! Not flim!" Scorpius and Rose chorused.

The two teenagers turned to each other and blinked. "Oh... hi Malfoy, didn't see you here," Rose said coolly.

Scorpius scowled. "I can't believe I sat in the same row as you, Weasel."

"Oi, who are you calling my daughter names?" Ron jumped in between the two.

"Don't you talk to my son like that!" Draco almost shouted.

"I can talk to anyone the way I like." Ron retorted. "Control your son's mouth, Malfoy."

"Can you guys give it a rest?" Al said tiredly. "Gosh, you guys have been bickering since the start of the film. I thought you guys were _adults_?"

Silence.

"Never mind them, Albus Potter, they're immature people. Let's hope you don't end up like them." Astoria said graciously. "How about an ice cream? My treat. James? Rose? Scorpius? Hugo?"

The five teenagers all nodded, relieved that they were escaping their annoying parents.

Harry, Ron and Draco watched them go.

"As I was saying before, Potter, I wasn't scared when I entered the Forest-"

Ron and Harry snorted.

They were all so busy bickering and arguing about trivial matters that they did not see Scorpius give Rose a shy smile. They also did not see the way Rose responded by slipping her hand in his and returning a smile of her own.

"Let's hope our parent's doesn't know we're going out," Scorpius whispered in her ear.

Rose turned and looked back at the three men, who were still debating. (They were all arguing who was better looking. Personally, as the author, I thought Draco Malfoy was winning. –cough-)

She shook her head. "I don't mind your mother knowing, but... on the safe side, let's keep our relationship a secret. I don't think either of our parents can tolerate the truth."

Scorpius smiled and leant down. Rose's eyes fluttered shut and felt his hands cup her chin as he tilted her face up. He closed his eyes and leaned closer and closer, his lips were merely centimetres away, and he could feel Rose's warm breath as he neared. He grinned and pulled her towards him-

-"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?"

Crap.

The two teenagers pulled away, both blushing furiously as they met the wrath of their parents.

What followed was a loud, _loud _lecture accompanied by sobs and screams and a lot of emotions running high.

But that's another story.

Oh! And let's just say...

Rose&Scorpius:1 Ron&Draco: 0

* * *

**For those interested, I also have another Fanfic named Magic Deadpoint. It's basically about how Alexis Keithstone finds out she comes from a long line of wizards who are all nearly Squibs and discovers that normal magic almost always doesn't affect her. She gets accepted into Hogwarts at thirteen, and (rather slooooowwwllyyy) falls in love with Fred Weasley Jr. She also plays matchmaker for Scorpius and Rose. Meanwhile, Death Eaters are threatening to break out of Azkaban and are trying to recruit her so they could over power the 'Blood traitors'...**

**If interested, please read my other fanfiction and REVIEW! Honestly, I will not be able to continue if I don't get reviews, because, well, how am I supposed to know whether the story sucks or not?**

**Thank you!!!!!**


End file.
